


Gifts of Winter

by Kymera219



Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Douchifer, Established Relationship, Lucidan, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Snowed In, graphic depiction of birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Dan gets snowed in at a cabin alone with a very pregnant Lucifer. What could possibly go wrong?For the prompt "snowed in" in the Douchifer Pride March 2020 Collection
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: The Douchifer Chronicles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Douchifer Pride March 2020





	Gifts of Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_Rolling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/gifts), [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/gifts), [duneline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duneline/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [lostangelkira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira) in the [Douchifer_Pride_March](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Douchifer_Pride_March) collection. 



Dan opened the door to their cabin, allowing Lucifer to quickly get inside first before shutting the door. The snow had been almost nonexistent when they first entered Colorado, but as they'd approached their rental in Longs Peak, it had started coming down hard.

Lucifer took off his scarf and coat, then got the fireplace started. He then proceeded to sit down on the bed beside the fire and let out an exhausted breath.

"You okay Luce? You know you're not supposed to be moving around much right now ".

"I'm fine, Daniel," Lucifer assured him,"beside, I'm notdue for another 3 weeks".

Dan sat next to him and put a hand on his lover's swollen abdomen. "That doesn't make me feel better in the slightest. Maybe we shouldn't have come?".

"Daniel, you promised your sister you'd be there,I can't deny you that. Plus there's no way your braving those bigots alone".

Dan smiled at that. When Lucifer first heard that Dan's little sister asked him to give her away at her wedding, he knew his boyfriend wouldn't want to disappoint her. He also knew that the other man's relatives tended to be rather homophobic, and Lucifer didn’t want Dan facing that by himself.

So here they were, in a rented cabin situated in the mountains (because there was no way Dan was staying with his family and having to explaining how his male partner was pregnant). Hopefully, the snow didn’t accumulate too much and they could actually make it to the wedding.

*******************

When Dan looked out the windows the next morning, any hopes he'd had dissapeared.Several feet of snow had come down during the night, completely covering their car and blocking the door.

They were essentially trapped.

After he'd made phone calls to his sister and a road crew, Dan wondered into the kitchen area. Lucifer was by the stove flipping some pancakes, when Dan embraced him from behind.

"I talked to the road crew. It's going to be at least two or three days before they can come dig us out".

"So I guess we'll be missing your sister's wedding after all?" Lucifer asked.

"Yeah, I just called to let her know. She's a little upset but understands it's out of our control ".

Lucifer slid the last pancake onto a plate before flipping the stove off and turning around to embrace his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I know you wanted to see her...I could fly you there if you want?".

"Oh no," Dan warned, " you are in no condition to be flying anywhere right now. We're going to stay right here until they dig us out....and hope you don't go into labor before then".

"I'm sure everything will be fine, love, and we have plenty of supplies to get us through. Now let's eat".

******************

Later that afternoon, Dan was scrolling through his phone while Lucifer took a nap. The devil falling asleep in the afternoon was a common occurrence these days, as néphillims tended to suck more energy out of the person carrying them than a normal baby would.

Dan was interrupted from what he was looking at by a whimper coming from the bed. He walked over just as Lucifer sat up with a pained look on his face.

"You okay babe?" Dan asked while he rubbed his lover's back.

"Our offspring keeps using my insides as a bloody trampoline," Lucifer whined.

"I'm sorry, Luce".

"It's alright, Daniel," Lucifer reassured him,"It's not like my water's bro....."

His words were cut off with a sharp hiss of pain and a gush of fluid between his legs . Lucifer looked down in horror at the growing wet spot on the bed, then back up at Dan.

"Well....speak of the me".

*******************

Three hours later, the contractions were increasing in intensity. Dan had stripped the bedding and laid down a plastic sheet they'd brought and towels while Lucifer tried to walk around a bit. 

By the time Dan got everything set up, Lucifer was leaning heavily on the wall, barely able to stand. Dan helped him get undressed and guided him to sit back on the bed. Dan sat down on the other side, and Lucifer curled into him.

"Why....did....we....EVER....think....this...was.....a good idea?" Lucifer panted between contractions.

Dan chuckled as he kissed the top of his damp hair. "I believe your exact words were 'our urchin desires another urchin to play with, and we simply can't leave Beatrice unsatisfied'".

That earned a weak laugh from the devil, which quickly turned into a groan.

"Babe, I'm going to check and see how far along you are, okay?".

Lucifer nodded and Dan leaned him back against the pillows, snapped on a pair of gloves, and got between his legs. 

Dan stuck two fingers into the opening, grateful that Amenadiel had given him a crash course in Angel delivery so he'd know what the heck he was doing.

"Looks like you're fully dialated. On the next contraction,I want you to start pushing".

When the next wave of pain hit, Lucifer grabbed Dan's hand and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm scared, Daniel".

"I am too,Luce," Dan admitted," but we'll get through this the same way we have everything else....together".

"Together," Lucifer agreed, then he took a breath and started to bare down.

The next hour of pushing had Lucifer cursing in every language he knew( _ and boy does he know a lot of them _ , Dan thought). An intense burning sensation caused Lucifer to cry out.

"Fuck! That hurts! What the bloody hell is that?!".

"That Luce," Dan said while trying to keep from crying, " is our babies head".

Lucifer let out an incredulous laugh before another contraction ripped through him."Daniel, I can't do this much longer".

"You're almost there, babe, just keep pushing".

A few minutes later the head was out. Dan made sure to unwrap the cord from around the babies neck.

"You're just about done," Dan said as the shoulders emerged," give me one more huge push".

Lucifer took a deep breath and bared down as hard as he could. With a final yell, the baby slid out into Dan's arms. 

There was a tense moment of silence while Dan sucked out the airways, but then a piercing cry rang out that reduced both men to tears. 

"It's a girl," Dan cried as he layed the screaming child on Lucifer's chest, " we have a daughter, Luce".

Lucifer stroked his thumb over the little cherub's cheek, causing her to quiet down and look up at him. She had his thick dark curls and facial features, but those beautiful sea-green eyes were all Daniel.

Dan cut the cord and made sure the placenta was delivered. The birth canal would close up and dissapear on its own within a few days. He cleaned the area up as best as he could before crawling up and putting his arms around his little family.

They sat there quietly, listening to the coos and sniffles of their new daughter. 

"These are the most melodious sounds I've heard all winter," Lucifer said, unable to lose the grin on his face as he stared into those beautiful little eyes.

"You know," Dan mused, "I think that would be the perfect name for her, Winter Melody Morningstar-Espinoza".

"Giving her both our last names, then?".

"Yeah," Dan said as he kissed Winter's forehead, "and I'm hoping she won't be the only one".

"What are you talking about?".

Dan reached over to the nightstand next to the bed and opened the drawer. He took out a small box and handed it to Lucifer.

"I was hoping to do this properly," Dan said as he opened the box in Lucifer's hand, revealing a black and silver band with a ruby inlay, "but now seems like the perfect time ".

"Lucifer Samaël Morningstar, love of my life and owner of my soul, will you marry me?".

"Yes Daniel," Lucifer said shakily," I'd love too".

***************

The road crews finally got them dug out three days later. Chloe had already started the trip there when they called her about the delivery, and she showed up at the cabin in a large SUV equipped with the car seat they'd bought.

Dan loaded Winter into the vehicle first . Then he helped Lucifer, who was still quite wobbly and would be for at least a week, get in next to her.Dan got in on the other side of the baby, while Chloe designated to drive them all back.

"You guys ready?" Chloe asked them.

They nodded, and Chloe pulled out of the driveway. Dan and Lucifer held hands overtop of Winter's carseat, smiling as they anticipated the new adventures they'd face as a family.


End file.
